elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hircine's Ring (Skyrim)
Hircine's Ring is a powerful ring that grants you the unlimited werewolf transformation, assuming that the player is already a werewolf. Cursed Ring of Hircine The Cursed Ring of Hircine is obtained in the quest Ill Met by Moonlight from a prisoner called Sinding, who is locked up in the jail cell in the prison in Falkreath. Sinding is imprisoned because he killed a little girl at the lumber mill. He was however not himself, but a werewolf. He obtained the ring because he heard it would help him control his transformations, but Hircine, angered by Sinding stealing the ring, curses it to do the opposite effect, and apparently at the most inoppurtune moments. The player is given the option to take over the Ring of Hircine and be cursed. Effect of the Curse The ring cannot be taken off and the wearer of the ring will have a 10% chance to turn into a werewolf while outside a dungeon or city (however, after transforming into a werewolf manually or via the ring, it will unequip the ring). This ring does not bestow the power of transformation at will. The werewolf (beast) form (See; Beast Form) is obtained only through The Companions questline located in Jorrvaskr in Whiterun. (10% chance when? When you go through a door? Sleeping? Having the Ring for 20 levels and never transformed...) "Uncursed" Ring of Hircine It is given by Hircine, who removes the curse from the ring, after helping Sinding at the end of the quest Ill Met by Moonlight. Choosing to help Sinding allows the Dragonborn to receive the ring once they leave the cave, but if Sinding is killed and skinned, Savior's Hide is received instead. Alternatively, both the ring and hide can be obtained by helping Sinding kill the hunters, leaving the grotto to receive the ring, then going back inside the grotto, killing Sinding, skinning him and receiving the Savior's Hide. Effect of the Ring Equipping this ring grants additional transformations for Werewolves. How to use Equipping the Ring of Hircine will cause a power of the same name to appear in the Powers section of the Magic tab. It is activated in the same way as all other powers. If you have already obtained and cured lycanthropy through the Companions, the ring has no effect. But, a recent effect of patches 1.3 and 1.4 allow the ring to be used even after being cured. (edit: ring has no effect if you have not contracted lycanthropy yet or have cured yourself from lycanthropy and became a vampire. in the active effect tab there is a buff called hircine's ring- additional werewolf transformations, but the active spell to use it doesnt show in the powers tab. 'The ring simply allows the player to transform into a werewolf '''''twice a day.'') Trivia * When in Beast Form from the Ring of Hircine, you still can use sprint, roar, feed, and the finishing animations, which still count up on your "Mauls" under General Stats. It also counts as a Werewolf Transformation and will be counted as such. However, Days as a Werewolf should not be affected. * You will still not be able to open Character Menu, Map, or anything else besides Wait and the Save Menu. *In the Tomb of Ysgramor the player can cure themselves of the disease Lycanthropy yet still keep their ability of Werewolf Transformation, this can be achieved by using the ring, and defeating their spirit with their wolf form, it's complicated and may require more than one attempt, but putting the ring back on quickly after the battle is won then leaving the tomb quickly should keep the wolf form available to use. * If you're wearing the Ring of Hicrine when you're cured of lycanthropy, it may still continue to function. *Giving the ring to a follower or a Companion Circle member does not give them the ability to turn into a werewolf. Bugs *When transforming with the Ring of Hircine on, the weapon you were using in normal form will be on the werewolf claws. *You can kill and skin Sinding in his jail cell before he escapes but Hircine will not talk to you when you slay the great beast. * Sinding will sometimes reappear in his jail cell if you choose to get the Ring of Hircine. You can there kill and skin him, allowing you to have both the ring and the Saviors Hide. * Going back after getting the ring and skin him, will give the ring and the hide. *Kill and skin Sinding and you may then encounter him several times traveling the road between Riverwood, Whiterun and Solitude. Guards and the like do not attack him despite the fact he remains in werewolf form. * Once completing the quest by helping Sinding and receiving the ring of Hircine. Sinding will walk all the way back to Falkreath and get back in his jail cell. If you try to talk to him, all he says is "Never thought i'd see you again." * Sometimes the ring never works. * If you use the full of Fire Breath (YOL TOOR SHUL) on Sinding right after he turns to a werewolf before escaping, and he dies, turn into a werewolf, kill the guard in the room, wait 24 hours as a werewolf, the Ring of Hircine may be unequipped. Appearances *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim *The Elder Scrolls III: Bloodmoon Category:Daedric Artifacts Category:Skyrim: Daedric Artifacts Category:Rings Category:Skyrim: Items Category:Quest Items Category:Clothing